mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tom Kane
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1982–present | URL = http://www.tomkane.com }} Tom Kane (born April 15, 1962) is a prominent American voice actor with over 25 years of experience. He is most widely known for his animation work. Notable roles are Jedi Master Yoda and Admiral Yularen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars feature film and TV Series; The Chancellor in Tim Burton's 9, Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men; Iron Man and Ultron in Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow; Mr. Herriman, the House Manager in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; Lord Monkey Fist on Kim Possible; Professor Utonium and Him in The Powerpuff Girls; and Darwin, Eliza's chimpanzee sidekick in The Wild Thornberrys. He is also a prominent video game voice actor, appearing on numerous titles - from bit parts, to major roles such as Gandalf and Professor Xavier, and lead characters in almost every Star Wars game ever made. In the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed he was "on-camera" as Imperial Captain Ozzik Sturn, Lobot, and also Kento Marek, the father of the protagonist: Galen Marek (Sam Witwer) - thanks to ILM's motion capture technology. In the arena of non-animation voiceover work, he records Movie Trailers, TV promos and commercials daily. In addition, he has been the announcer for the AFI Life Achievement Award show twice, as well as the 78th and 80th Academy Awards. He will reprise his role of Yoda in the sequel to Force Unleashed, set to be released in 2010. Filmography Animation roles * Star Wars The Force Unleashed II - Yoda * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Master Yoda, Admiral Wulff Yularen and the Opening Narrator * Pucca-Linguini * Back at the Barnyard - Freddy's Dad (in "Meet the Parents") * Ben 10 - Ultimos, Donovan Grand Smith, Arcticguana. * Duck Dodgers - Walter Carbonite * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mr. Herriman, Additional Voices * Grim & Evil - Cap'n Heifer * Heavy Gear: The Animated Series - Greco * Iron Man - HOMER, Stingray, Sunturion * Kim Possible - Monkey Fist * Robot Chicken - Additional Voices * South Park - News reporter * Spider-Man - Doctor Doom * Star Wars: Clone Wars - Yoda * Teen Titans - Bob (in "Employee of the Month") * The Boondocks - Dr. Doomis (in "Smokin With Cigarettes") * The Powerpuff Girls - Professor Utonium, Him, Talking Dog * The Angry Beavers - Oxnard Montalvo * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Santa Claws * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Dean Cain (in "Jimmy Goes to College") * The Wild Thornberrys - Darwin the Chimpanzee * The X's - Lorenzo Suave and Some Old Guy * Wolverine and the X-Men - Magneto * Xyber 9: New Dawn Live action roles * 78th Academy Awards - Show Announcer * 80th Academy Awards - Live Announcer * American Cinemateque Tribute to Samuel L. Jackson - C-3PO * "AFI Tribute to Michael Douglas 2009" - Show Announcer * AFI Tribute to Sean Connery 2007 - Show Announcer * Back to You - Narrator * Los Lunnis - Lurdo (English dub) * Mr. Belvedere - Wedding Guest * Power Rangers: S.P.D. - Unnamed Alien * Stand Up to Cancer 2009 - Show Announcer * Team Knight Rider - Dante * The Cosby Show - TV Newscaster * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Wisdom Tooth * Who's The Boss - TV Newscaster * Will & Grace - Guest Announcer Movie roles * Tim Burton's "9" - The Chancellor * Dracula II: Ascension - Voice of Doctor * Dracula III: Legacy - BBC Anchorman * Dracula 2000 - CNN Anchorman * Dear Santa - Santa Claus * Forrest Gump - The voice of John F. Kennedy * Halloween H20 - Dr. Samuel "Sam" Loomis (voice) * Bambi II - additional voice * Infinity's Child - Phleig Narrator * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time - Lord Monkey Fist * Next Avengers - Iron Man, Ultron * Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas - Professor Utonium * Rugrats Go Wild! - Darwin * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase - Professor Robert Kaufmann * Shrek the Third - Princess Guard * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Master Yoda, Admiral Yularen, Narrator * The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Professor Utonium * The Prophecy 3: The Ascent - Angel Voice * The Wild Thornberrys Movie - Darwin * The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie - Darwin * Wish Me Luck - Slag * The Nanny "Oy to the World"- Mr. Sheffield * District 9 - Trailer Newscaster Video-game roles * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Commissioner Gordon, Amadeus Arkham, Louie Green, Warden Sharp * Batman: Arkham City - Commissioner Gordon * Call of Duty: World at War - Takeo Masaki * Escape from Monkey Island - Bagel the LUA Bar Patron, Heckler, Pegnose Pete, Pirate 6 * Fat Princess - Announcer * Final Fantasy XII - Marquis Halim Ondore IV * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - Professor Utonium, Him, and Mr. Herriman * Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned - Mallory, Jesus * Grim Fandango - Raoul, 2nd Mayan Mechanic, Gate Keeper, Cat Track Announcer * Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy - Cardinal Galen Yi, Units #13 * Interstate '76 - Skeeter * Interstate '76 Nitro Pack - Skeeter, Natty Dread * Mercenaries - Additional Voices * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Grey Gargoyle, Professor X * Pitfall 3-D: Beyond the Jungle - Arcam, Scourge * Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Pet Project - Professor Utonium * Resonance of Fate - Antourion * RTX Red Rock - M.E.L., Panel Voice * Rugrats Go Wild! - Darwin * Shadow of Rome - Narrator, Additional Voices * Soul Calibur IV - Yoda * Spore - Trailer narrator * Star Trek: Elite Force II - Additional Voices * Star Wars: Battlefront - Admiral Ackbar, Yoda * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Imperial Officer 3, Yoda * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter - Longo Two-Guns * Star Wars: Demolition - Boba Fett, Bib Fortuna, General Otto, Lobot * Star Wars: Droid Works - C-3PO, British Droid, Male Pedestrian, and Narrator. * ''Star Wars: Empire at War - C-3PO, Additional Voices * Star Wars: Episode I: Jedi Power Battles - Yoda * Star Wars: Episode I Racer - Elan Mak, Slide Paramita * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - C-3PO, Barbo, Jym Lang, Prisoner, Thug Leader * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Yoda, Cin Drallig, Neimoidian Guard, Neimoidian Brute, Jedi Leader * Star Wars: Force Commander - AT-AT Driver, ATC-Airfield, ATC-Star Destroyer, C-3PO * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Captain Ozzik Sturn, Kento Marek, (credited as Jedi Knight), Lobot * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Boba Fett, C-3PO, Empire Missile Destroyer Captain, Vilmarh Grahrk, Yoda, Naboo Destroyer Captain * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Yoda * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - Boba Fett, Cultist 3, Stormtrooper 1, Rodian * Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Reborn Jedi 2, Rodian 1, Shadow Trooper 1, Stormtrooper 3 * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter - Captain Juno, Yoda * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Master Vandar Tokare, Uthar Wynn Additional Voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords - Master Vandar Tokare * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Secret Major Characters * Star Wars: Racer Revenge - Dax Gazaway, Shrivel Braittrand * Star Wars: Republic Commando - Yoda, Captain Talbot, Trandoshan Slaver #2 * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader - Crix Madine, Imperial Pilot 2, Transport Captain 3 * Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike - C-3PO, Crix Madine, Imperial Pilot 2, Imperial Recruiter, Yoda * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire - Leebo * Star Wars: Starfighter - Mercenary Pilot, Wingman * Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing - Battle Droid, Chancellor Valorum, Yoda * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Cmdr. Beckman, Golav Nakhym, Nien Nunb, Imperial Officer * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter - * The Curse of Monkey Island - Captain Rottingham, The Flying Welshman * The Dark Eye - Narrator * The Hobbit - Narrator, Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - Gandalf * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction - Professor Utonium, Him * X-Men Legends - Chuck Simms, Additional Voices * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Additional Voices * Aragorn's Quest - The Narrator Theme park attractions * Disney Theme Parks/MGM studios: "Star Wars: Jedi Training Academy" - Yoda * Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom - Yoda External links *Official Website * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Overland Park, Kansas Category:Actors from Kansas Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors es:Tom Kane it:Tom Kane ja:トム・ケイン (声優) fi:Tom Kane sv:Tom Kane